


Oppa, Oppa, I'll Be Down

by JongKeyLover12



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Gay Sex, Light Crossdressing, M/M, Oppa Kink, Park Jimin Is a Tease, Smut, Top Jimin, Top Park Jimin, bottom kook, jikook - Freeform, kookmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JongKeyLover12/pseuds/JongKeyLover12
Summary: Jungkook loses a bet with Taehyung and as punishment he has to come to the biggest party yet dressed like a school girl. Jungkook wouldn't have minded it as much but Park Jimin (a.k.a Jungkook's ultimate crush) decides to come to the party and, surprisingly enough, digs Jungkook's look.





	Oppa, Oppa, I'll Be Down

**Author's Note:**

> sorry ahead for mistakes but I hope you'll like it nevertheless!  
> Comments are always very much appreciated <3

Jungkook doesn't know if he should thank Taehyung or punch him as hard as possible right in the jaw, to destroy his pretty face. Maybe both. Thank him while punching him. Hard.  
   
He thinks back a bit. Three days before the grand party. One of the school's rich kids decided to celebrate his birthday and invite everyone. The more the merrier. Now, Jungkook's usually not the type to enjoy parties. They're too loud, so crowded and mostly boring. However, since his best friend was the social butterfly known as Kim Taehyung, he sort of didn't have a choice.

They were working out in the gym like they always do. Jungkook looks at himself in the mirror and grins. His body is well shaped due to intense training. "Hyung, I'm much more muscular than you now."

Taehyung rolls his eyes, "Whatever you say Jungkook."

"You're just annoyed because I'm stronger and almost taller." Jungkook scoffs, grabbing his water bottle and taking large sips.

"Almost. I'm still taller than you." Taehyung smiles his signature rectangular smile, sticking his tongue out immaturely.

"It's only one centimeter," the younger male pouts cutely, his childish expression contradicting his mature body.

"Don't forget you're coming with me to Namjoon's party in three days." Taehyung mentions out of the blue. He knows Jungkook might pretend he didn't remember promising to tag along.

Jungkook groans. "Do I have to?"

"You promised you'd come."

"But it's always boring. I don't know anyone but you and no one even bothers to talk to me." The younger male complains.

"Jimin might come," Taehyung sings these words, laughing when he sees how flustered Jungkook gets at them.

"You said yourself that he isn't the party animal type." Jungkook says, realizing he probably sounds like an obsessive stalker because Taehyung said that three months ago.

"Oh now you have a great memory?" Taehyung laughs. "You remember everything I say about Jimin even if it's forever ago yet you forgot to bring me my book two days ago despite the fact I asked you to do so on the same day. You're star struck. That's cute." He ruffles Jungkook's sweaty hair and frowns after. "I shouldn't have done that."

"I don't particularly want to go," Jungkook rolls his eyes. "But since you're my best friend I suppose I have no choice." 

"Great!" Taehyung exclaims excitedly. "And please, don't wear your plain white T-shirts and sweatpants. Do you know how embarrassing it is?"

This time Jungkook rolls his eyes, "I'll wear whatever I want!"

"This is exactly why people don't talk to you at the party."

"Excuse you?" Jungkook says and places his hand on his chest dramatically.

"You're wearing pajamas, not smiling with earphones in your ears. Do you know how scary you look to people who don't know you?" Taehyung says and snatches Jungkook's bottle from his hand, drinking whatever is left. "I know you're a fun guy, but the vibe you give is unfriendly. Your outfit literally says 'I don't want to be here, come near me and I'll kill you'. If you want to meet new people, try to be more public friendly."

"I suppose there's no harm in trying to wear proper party clothes..." Jungkook says. He never thought about it this way. "I'm not good at choosing clothes. I mean, what do I even wear to seem like a cool guy?"

Suddenly, Taehyung's face lights up as if he's greeted with the most incredible idea. "Wear girl clothes!"

"What the fuck?" Jungkook asks, taking a step back.

"Come on, you'd look like the most fun person ever. You know, wearing a dress or a skirt. People would know you have guts and that you have no problem laughing at yourself."

"That's going overboard!"

"Come on, don't be a baby. It's a great idea."

"If it's such a great idea, why don't you wear a skirt?"

"Because I'm already popular and well loved." Taehyung laughs when he sees Jungkook's half offended expression. "How about we make a bet?"

And the younger males looks intrigued. Taehyung knows his best friend can't resist a challenge. "Go on."

"You seem to be very proud of your newly achieved strength. How about we put it into a test?" Taehyung suggests.

"Arm wrestling?" Jungkook raises one eyebrow in curiosity.

"No, you've been working on your arms too much lately, that'll put me in a disadvantage." Taehyung says and starts stretching. "We're going to simply wrestle."

"Fine! But if I win, I'm picking your outfit." Jungkook starts stretching as well.

"Of course. Same goes to if I win, which will happen." Taehyung smirks. Luckily they're at the gym at a late hour so no one is there to watch them (or listen to them, thank god). They stand on top of one of the yoga mattresses. Safety is the most important thing. "Whoever hits the mattress with his back first loses."

"Sounds fair." Jungkook says and stands in front of Taehyung.

"Before we start, give me your word that you will wear girl clothes if you lose."

"If I lose."  
   
"You promise?"

"I promise, I swear in the name of God, G-dragon." Jungkook puts a hand on his chest.

"Great," Taehyung smiles mischievously. "Ready, set, go!" And they jump at each other, Jungkook easily leading and almost pushing Taehyung to the ground. For a second he hesitates, thinking there's no way his hyung would choose something he had no chance in winning. Suddenly, Taehyung is close to his face, startling him. Before he even knows what's happening, Taehyung fucking spits on his face. Jungkook's frozen in shock and disgust and Taehyung does not waste his opportunity to push Jungkook down on the floor. "My win!" He says excitedly, laughing when the younger male looks at him with shock.

"Are you fucking serious? You spat on my face!" He quickly wipes the saliva with his shirt. Jungkook is one neat freak.

"Yeah, I did. But I also won. That means our Jungkookie will wear a pretty skirt for the party." Taehyung smirks.

"I can't believe I thought you won't cheat somehow. I'm your best friend for three years now." Jungkook groans. "You cheated though, it doesn't count."

"Yes it does."

"I'm not going to wear a skirt because you cheated!" Jungkook argues.

"You gave me your word that if you lose, you will do the penalty." Taehyung says and reaches a hand to help Jungkook get up. "You swore on G-dragon. You can't back down from this."

* * *

"I can't believe it." Jungkook say when he sees the outfit Taehyung throws at him on the day of the party. Now he knows why the older male hadn't showed it to him until this moment. Jungkook would have refused. It's a school girl outfit. "Did you find this in a sex shop?"

"Surprisingly no." Taehyung laughs. "And, as a bonus, since at first you refused to do it." Taehyung grabs black panties and white stockings out of his closet. "Here you go!"

"I fucking hate you." Jungkook eyes the pieces of clothing. "I'm not wearing that."

"You so are." Taehyung laughs. "Get dressed already, we're leaving in ten minutes!" Taehyung says and leaves the room.

Jungkook stared at the outfit. No words can describe how ashamed he feels to wear it and he didn't even put it on yet. "Guess I'll start with the panties..." He murmurs quietly to himself, trying to somehow relax. He takes off his pants and boxers, trying to put the tight silk panties on. He has to admit they do feel nice against his skin rather than the boxers. That doesn't change the fact he feels awkward. After removing his shirt as well, he grabs the white blouse and tries to put it on. It's much tighter than he expected, it's practically sticking to his skin. Next he has the blue tie that is quickly tied around his collar. He sighs and puts on the lame excuse for a skirt. It's blue, with two stripes at the end. One white and the other red. It would look cute on a girl, not on him. It's pretty short, barely covering his ass. Jungkook glares at the stocking. Along with the panties, these two are the most embarrassing to wear. After struggling with pulling them over his knee, he finally manages to do so with a groan. Jungkook puts on his black timberland shoes, since Taehyung didn't say anything about that, grabs his phone, grabs one of Taehyung's jackets and wraps around his waist to cover himself up just a little bit before he walks out of the room, thanking the lord no one from Taehyung's family is home to see him like that.

Taehyung claps and whistles when he sees Jungkook walking with shame down the stairs. "Hello there pretty girl, come here often?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, putting an arm around the younger's shoulder.

"Shut up. Right now. Before I kick you and go home." Jungkook warns.

"Someone's a little grumpy." Taehyung pinches Jungkook's cheek, "but oddly enough you do look good. I'm sure you might get some tonight." Taehyung winks.

"I'm not interested in getting some." He rolls his eyes.

"Too bad," Taehyung says and grabs Jungkook's hand, dragging him to the car. "Let's go!" He starts driving way too fast for the younger's liking. They arrive to the huge house, Taehyung parks the car and walks with Jungkook to the front door.

"People are staring at me and laughing." Jungkook face palms himself.

"They're not laughing, they're giggling because you look hot." Taehyung explains, "No homo though."

This makes Jungkook laugh slightly. "I assume you'll go drinking," he sighs. Jungkook doesn't like to drink that much but Taehyung does. Not always, only when he goes to parties.

"Yep, sorry to go. You can join me, you know." Taehyung offers.

"No thank you, everyone there is drunk and I can't have a proper conversation with them." Jungkook exhales. "Also one of the guys there always hits on me and if he sees me as I am now... He won't let go."

"Too bad, but hey, I'll meet you in the kitchen on the first floor in half an hour, okay?" Jungkook nods. "But before I leave," Taehyung says and takes a step closer to Jungkook, grabbing the jacket wrapped around his waist, "I'm taking this with me!" He runs away and disappears in the crowd. Jungkook can only stand there with wide eyes.

"You asshole!" He yells, even if he knows Taehyung can't hear him. Great. He has nothing to cover his ass with. Jungkook holds onto the skirt to pull it down a bit, so it'll cover his lower region better. He makes his way to the kitchen, knowing most of the people are in the huge space of the living room to party. When he gets there, he stands next to the counter and grabs his phone to play Piano Tiles. He's calming down, finally, only seeing around five or six people in the extremely large kitchen. None of them seemed to care about Jungkook dressed as a girl, thankfully. He thinks to himself that this night might be okay until from the corner of his eye, he spots Jimin. "Fuck," he says in distress. Jimin is not in the kitchen yet, he's walking next to the door. Jungkook turns around and hides his face, thinking that if Jimin doesn't see him, he won't talk to him.

"Jungkook," a voice says. A voice Jungkook knows too well, "fancy seeing you here." Jimin speaks, sounding rather excited.

"Jimin hyung, what a-a surprise..." He stutters and turns around to face the older but shorter male. "You don't usually go to parties from what I've heard." And boy, if he thought he sounded like a crazy fan when he said that to Taehyung, he sure as hell came off as creepy telling it to Jimin himself.

"Namjoon is a pretty close friend so I thought I have nothing to lose." Jimin smiles, eyeing Jungkook's outfit, making the younger all the more embarrassed as his cheeks flame up. Just the presence of Jimin himself makes Jungkook blush but considering he's barely wearing anything... Jimin must think Jungkook is crazy or something. "I have to say that your style of clothing is quite unique today."

"It sure is," Jungkook is not really sure what to say at this point. He never thought this would happen. "I'm sorry you have to see me like that..." Jungkook mumbles. He wonders if he ever felt as embarrassed as he feels when Jimin stares at him wearing this stupid outfit.

"Why are you apologizing? I think you look good." Jimin speaks sincerely and places his hands on the counter, trapping Jungkook between them. "In fact, I think you look better than good." Well that escalated quickly. Jungkook blushes, his hands on his side as he stares at Jimin grinning at him. "I thought you were cute from the moment I first saw you but now I know you can be pretty sexy too." The older male nonchalantly says. 

"I-uh, thank you?" Jungkook's not sure what to do, his heart beating too loudly against his chest and he wonders if Jimin can hear it.

Jimin laughs and it's music to Jungkook's red ears. The shorter between the two reaches his hand to cup the taller's cheek, "Blue suits you. It's my favorite color." Jimin's hand moves down from Jungkook's cheek to grab his tie. "On my favorite person." He releases his grip on the tie, seeing how Jungkook's shoulders tense up. 

Jungkook gulps. "I-I'm happy you like it."

"More than like it, I adore it." Jimin grins. "Do you want to join me in the party?" He suggests and although Jungkook doesn't want to go out to where there are more people, he briefly nods and follows Jimin's lead. The older male grabbed his hand and held it tightly, causing a small, shy smile to appear on Jungkook's face. The loud music rings in their ears. The songs themselves are nice but it's the fact that they are so loud that bothers the younger male. But it's okay, Jimin turns him around and faces him, flashing a kind smile, completely different from the aura he had in the kitchen. Jimin leans close to Jungkook's ear to whisper, "So then, why are you wearing a school girl outfit? I'm curious."

The younger male blushes but whispers in Jimin's ear, too. "I lost a bet with Taehyung. He's always very creative with his punishments."

Jimin lets out a laugh that is heard although there's loud music playing. "That does sound like something he'd do." He wraps an arm around Jungkook's waist. "Listen, do you mind if we go somewhere where the music is not so... violent? My eardrums are bleeding." Jungkook nods and lets himself be led by the older male to the couches in hallway. The music is still heard, but it's faint. He sees many people making out here and there. It makes him feel a bit uncomfortable. He wonders if Jimin brought him here to do the same thing. Not that he minds, of course. It's just that if it happens to be the reason, he'd prefer not having other people look at them. Luckily, as soon as they arrive, most of the couple leave the area. Now it's the two of them and two other people across the hall, talking. They must be sober as well. They sit next to each other and Jimin doesn't make a move to touch Jungkook inappropriately. Jungkook is disappointed. Only a little bit. "Whew, that's much better, wouldn't you agree?"

"Y-Yeah," Jungkook likes the idea of being with his crush alone, but he never seems to speak properly. He wonders if Jimin thinks poorly of him due to his habit of stuttering and shying away. He really wants Jimin to make the first move.

As if reading his mind, Jimin acts on cue, pulling Jungkook to his lap. "You know," he wraps one hand around Jungkook's waist and uses the other to stroke his exposed thighs, making the younger shiver in delight. "I used to think that when guys wear feminine clothes, it looks a bit... out of place. But you make it work." Jimin's palm makes contact with Jungkook's inner thigh. Jungkook's breath hitches. The older's hand moves to grab the edge of the stockings. "These stockings are pretty and they look good on you." Jimin compliments. "But I think they'd look even better on my bedroom floor."

Holy crap, Jimin is flirting with him. "H-How about we t-test that theory?" Jungkook whispers with a wave of confidence that disappears right after these words leave his mouth.

"Oh, quite bold, aren't you?" Jimin chuckles. He's completely different than he usually is. Jungkook knows the older male is kind, sweet and caring. Then again people have a different side to them when they are flirting. Or so he assumes. Not that he minds. Flirty Jimin is more than hot. Surely enough, the little amount of people in the hall leave, seeing how steamy things are getting between the two of them. "I also like your tie, I can tie your hands to the headboard. Wouldn't you enjoy that?" Jimin pops three of the blouse's buttons open, enough to reveal Jungkook's collarbone, where he kisses gently. The younger between the two is still awkward, not sure what to do. Jimin is too close to his heart, probably hearing how quickly it's beating this point. He's not resisting, though. His body feels weak and he wraps his arms around Jimin's neck for support. The latter's hand trails down Jungkook's arm, to his side and makes a move to touch his ass. Jimin doesn't squeeze it or anything, he only feels around, eyes widening. "Jungkook, are you wearing panties?" He asks in shock, feeling the lacey material against his exploring hand

Jungkook nods in embarrassment. "I-It's part of Taehyung's dare."

Jimin wants to say something but before he has the chance, one of his friends approaches him. "That's where you were." The guy laughs. "Getting some, I see."

Jungkook doesn't know the guy but he already hates him for cockblocking them. "Hoseok, as you noticed I'm a bit busy." Jimin moves his hand away from Jungkook's butt and grabs his waist instead. "Did something happen that you're bothering me?"

"Yeah. It's Namjoon's birthday and instead of being his friend you're here making out with a kid who's dressed like a girl in pornos." Hoseok looks at Jungkook. "No offense. I'm not gonna kink shame you or anything."

"It's a party, I'm sure he's in his bedroom making out with some girl." Jimin rolls his eyes and tightens his grip on Jungkook when he feels the younger male trying to get up. Jungkook decided to stay in place, hands wrapped around Jimin's neck. 

"Actually, we're playing seven minutes in heaven and he told me to bring anyone I find. Care to join?" Jimin doesn't utter a word before Hoseok pulls him and Jungkook up. To Jungkook's surprise, the guy is stronger than he looks. "Great! Let's go."

"Wait," Jimin says and takes the jacket wrapped around his waist to wrap it around Jungkook's waist. "I know you'll feel awkward but maybe this will ease out your embarrassment." He smiles. Jungkook nods and thanks him. And then they follow Hoseok to somewhere on the second floor. Jungkook walks behind Jimin, holding his hand, not exactly thrilled seeing more people while dressed like that. Whelp. Nothing much to do about it. They all sit on the floor in a circle, and Jungkook sits far from Jimin because Hoseok drags him to the other side of the circle. Some make sexual remarks about his outfit but he endures and remains quiet. Jimin shushes them.

"I'm sure everyone is familiar with the rules, but I'm gonna explain them anyway." A guy starts speaking. "Basically we spin a bottle around and the two people the bottle points at go into the storage room and we lock them inside for seven minutes. They do whatever they want until their time's up." 

"What if you don't want to get in with that person?" Jimin asks.

"Then the other person gets to slap you."

"But there are girls here, man. We can't slap them." Another guy speaks up. His hair is spiky and truthfully he looks like a failed emo kid from 2009. 

"The hand of justice is gender fluid." The first guy to speak says. "Rules are rules. If you don't follow them you get punished, whether you're a guy or a girl doesn't matter. Now then, shall we start?" He doesn't wait for an answer and spins the bottle around. It lands on the guy with the spiky hair and a girl with leather pants and a purple strapless shirt. They don't hesitate and go inside. The person who he assumes is Namjoon (since he has the key) locks them inside. 

"Have fun," Namjoon says. 

They hear faint moans and kissing sounds from inside. Jungkook really has no intention of going in there with anyone except Jimin. He wonders if the older male feels the same. He hopes.

Seven minutes are quick to pass by when you're deep in your thoughts and as soon as the door is unlocked, the pair comes out giggling. Seems as if they had a good time. The bottle is spinning again. Jungkook is anxious, he feels that it might land on him. And to his disappointment, he's right. It lands on him and a blonde girl. She's pretty, he'll give her that. Though he isn't interested. "Well, are you coming?" She lifts her eyebrow and looks at him. He gives a small shake with his head. "Then I have to slap him?" She asks. Someone else nods. "I'm sorry for this, but rules are rules." Jungkook closes his eyes, waiting for the blow. The girl moves her hand but someone stops her before she hits him. 

"Wait," Jimin's voice speaks after he grabs her hand. "How about instead of hitting him, you hit me?" 

"Huh? Are you into that?" She teases. They seem to be close. 

"Of course not but Jungkook is... too precious to get hit by your devil hands." He both cheekily and jokingly says, making the younger male redden.

"Is this okay?" She looks at the guy who made up the rules.

"If that's what Jimin wants, I guess it is." 

"Whatever, as long as I'm off the hook." She shows no mercy and the sound of the slap rings loudly, leaving a red hand print on Jimin's slightly chubby cheek. 

"Are you okay?" Jungkook worriedly asks and reaches his hand to touch Jimin's cheek. The older male flinched slightly. 

"Soojung is not messing around," Jimin says, feeling the sting. "I'm fine, it's just a slap."

"There are tears in your eyes." Soojung laughs.

"I'm sorry, you... didn't have to do it for me." Jungkook apologizes.

"Nonsense, I wanted to do it." Jimin smiles. "Eh, not really wanted but it was better than seeing you get hit." 

"If you two are done being lovey-dovey, we'd like to continue our game." Hoseok says, rolling his eyes at them.

Each goes back to his seat, and the bottle is spinning again. This time it lands on two girls. Everyone clap as they make their way to the closet. Their moans were very loud and honestly, sounded a little forced. Not that Jungkook cares. They go out and one of them is not wearing her shirt. She looks drunk. "How about we make it more interesting?" The guy in charge of the game says.

"How?" Namjoon questions. 

"The next two people the bottle lands on, instead of only going in there and making out," he smirks, "one of them should have his or her hands tied up to something and the eyes covered. Won't it make things much more exciting?"

"I'm up for it." Hoseok says. All the other people seem to be content with this idea. 

"But since the tying up part might take some time, instead of seven minutes, let's give the next couple ten." Everyone agree. "Here goes," the guy spins the bottle. And surprise surprise, it lands on Jimin and Jungkook. The younger male swears his heart stopped beating for split a second there. 

"Oooh, our alleged couple." Hoseok teases. 

"Well kid, are you going to decline to the person who saved you from Soojung's wrath?" Namjoon asks, looking straight at Jungkook. 

Jungkook shakes his head. "Great!" Hoseok exclaims excitedly. "Then I assume Jimin will be tying Jungkook up, here's a scarf to tie his hand. For his eyes, you can cover them with his tie. It's almost like he came prepared just for you." He winks and pushes them inside the dim room without saying anything else. 

They sit on the floor awkwardly, trying to relax. "Listen, Jungkook," Jimin says, "I know I sort of made a move on you when we were on the couch but I understand this is a different situation. If you don't want to do it, we can just pretend." 

"N-No, it's okay," Jungkook nervously grabs the tie and unties it. 

"Are you sure?" Jimin asks, not wanting to pressure the younger male into anything. A nod is all he gets in return. "Okay." He takes the tie Jungkook hands him and covers Jungkook's eyes with it. "There's nothing solid here to tie your hands to except the door handle," Jimin pushes Jungkook back until the younger's body touches the door. "In what position would it be comfortable for you to sit?" 

"I-I don't know... whatever you think is best." Jungkook quietly says. He lets out long breaths, both anxious and excited. 

"Can you sit on my lap?" Jimin asks. Jungkook nods and feels Jimin grabbing his thighs, spreading them to place him on Jimin's lap. Jungkook wraps his legs tightly around Jimin's waist, his shoes touching Jimin's back. "Hands up." Jungkook obeys and feels his hands being tied to the door handle. It's a bit weird and he feels his blouse riding up, exposing his stomach. It's extremely silent for a few seconds before he feels Jimin's hand cupping his cheek and soft, luscious lips against his own. He gasps in surprise and Jimin uses that as an opportunity to push his tongue inside Jungkook's mouth. Jungkook lets out a whimper and feels Jimin's other hand stroking his side. He shivers and his back arches. Their tongues rub against each other and Jungkook moans, his toes curling. Jimin is an incredible kisser, just as expected. The kiss goes on for more than he can take, his lungs urge him to separate himself from Jimin. He doesn't know how to signal Jimin to stop with his hands tied and his mouth muffled. He settles on hitting Jimin's back with his leg. Jimin pulls away, not understanding why the younger male did it until he sees him panting loudly, cheeks pink and head dropping with how dizzy he is. "Sorry, I forgot to let you breathe." Jimin chuckles and presses kisses to Jungkook's cheek and jaw line, going down to his neck and sucking a hickey. "You have such a thin waist," Jimin comments and runs his fingers on it. All of Jungkook's blouse buttons have been unbuttoned and he feels exposed, heart rate very high. Jimin kisses his collar bones and then focuses his attention to Jungkook's nipples. The latter jerks at that, grinding his hips forward and trying to break free from his restraints to somehow touch himself. Jimin gets from that reaction that Jungkook has sensitive nipples. He smirks, even if Jungkook can't see, and sucks hard on one as he toys with the other. Jungkook's quiet moans become loud and he struggles with keeping his voice down. He hears the people whistling from outside and it embarrassed him to the core but at the same time, it feels so good and it's Jimin who's making him feel this way. Jimin's hand sneaks under Jungkook's skirt and gropes his ass harshly. 

"A-Ah Jimin oppa," Jungkook lets out and then freezes. He's not sure where that 'oppa' came from, it felt so natural that it's almost surreal. 

"What did you just say?" It seems Jimin is just as surprised as Jungkook, but turned on. Hearing Jungkook say it was definitely an experience he wants to go through again. 

"N-Nothing," he stutters. 

Jimin's not having it. He slips his hand into the panties and grabs Jungkook's hardening cock. "Come on Kookie, cooperate with me and I'll make you feel good." He starts stroking it and Jungkook's breathing quickens. Jimin rubs his thumb over the slit. "Now what did you say?" 

"J-Jimin oppa," Jungkook cries out, his entire body heating up until his dick is fully erect. 

"Time to get out!" Namjoon knocks on the door.

They're both startled, having been so lost in one another. "U-Um, okay, gimme a second to untie Jungkook." Jimin says and takes his hand out of Jungkook's underwear, a little bit of precum covering his hand. He buttons up the younger's shirt and tries to untie his hand. "Come on," he groans when he can't. 

"Come on, other people want to make out too." Hoseok says.

"Just a sec," Jimin says. "Shit I can't open the knot." The older male thinks about tearing it apart but instead he decides to slide it off the handle. At the same time, the door is being open and because Jungkook is leaning against it, he falls on the cold floor with Jimin on top of him.

"I see you two had fun." One person comments. 

Jungkook's eyes are still covered (and his hands are tied) so luckily he doesn't see all the teasing looks he's getting. That doesn't stop him from blushing. Jimin brushes them off and gets up. He lifts Jungkook up and carries him with one hand like he's a sack of potatoes, boner visible. "I'm sorry to leave early but I'm going home and taking Jungkook with me." Luckily Jungkook's ass is covered with Jimin's jacket and even when he's lifted in the air while wearing the short skirt, it's sort of censored to the public eye. "See you tomorrow." And just like that he heads out of Namjoon's house. Jimin lives rather close to Namjoon, so he walked around the street, carrying him to the doorstep. He uses his free hand to grab the keys out of his pocket and opens the door. He walks in and walks to his bedroom, placing Jungkook on the bed.

"H-Hyung, where are we?" Jungkook stutters, very excited and even more horny than before.

"Hyung?" Jimin runs his finger through Jungkook's hair. "I thought I asked you to call me in a different name." 

Jungkook sucks in a breath when he feels Jimin lifting his skirt up and rubbing his cock through the lace panties. "O-Oppa," He breathes out. 

"We're at my house, love." Jimin says, licking Jungkook's inner thigh, dangerously close to his straining erection. "And oppa is gonna fuck you hard." He growls in Jungkook's ear, sending shivers through his spine. Jimin grabs the scarf around the younger's wrists and ties it around the headboard, to make Jungkook even more immobile. He practically rips off Jungkook's blouse and licks his stomach up to his nipples, just to tease a little bit. Jungkook gasps, bucking his hips forward until his crotch rubs against Jimin's. "Impatient, aren't you?" 

"Please don't tease..." Jungkook pleads, his voice shaky. 

"Only 'cause you asked so prettily," Jimin smirks, pulling Jungkook's precum covered panties down his legs and spreading them as he settles in between. He starts sucking a line of hickeys and watching how Jungkook's cock twitches slightly. Jimin decides to show mercy and sucks on the leaking tip of Jungkook's dick, earning a loud moan in return. It's music to Jimin's ears. He engulfs the entire thing, his mouth hot and wet, driving Jungkook crazy. He wants to buck his hips but the older male grabs them harshly, leaving a red mark of his fingertips. He bobs his head, licking the underside of the tip along with prominent vein along the shaft, loving all the noises Jungkook's letting out. It's moans mixed with gasps and pants, along with him begging Jimin to go faster. But the older male took it slow, wanting to prolong the pleasure until he felt Jungkook's thighs tremble. He moves his mouth to bite Jungkook's earlobe. "Want me to fuck you baby?" Jimin whispers hotly. Jungkook nods violently. "Tell me how much you want it." 

"Please oppa, please fuck me hard and good." Jungkook stutters, embarrassed, but more horny, so he complies. "I-I want your big cock inside me."

"Shit," Jimin groans and captures Jungkook's lips in another heated kiss, biting on his lower lip until there's a bruise left. He removes his own shirt and unbuckles his belt, throwing it aside. Reaching his hand to the drawer and barely managing to grab the bottle of lube. His own erection is pressing against his tight jeans. Before doing anything, he removes the tie covering Jungkook's eyes. The latter blinks and lets his eyes adjust to the dim light in the room. "I want you to look at me when I fuck you." Jimin says, kissing Jungkook again, loving the feeling of his own lips against the younger's. The younger male feels the urge to wrap his hands around Jimin's neck but he can't. He pulls away and pours a decent amount onto his fingers, circling Jungkook's rim with his pointer finger. It's almost as if Jungkook's hole tries to suck it in. Slowly he pushes the first finger in, moving it around and checking Jungkook's expression to see if he's okay. He looked fine, more than fine, as if he already did it before by himself. Jimin prefers to push those thoughts away and focus on thrusting his finger in. Soon enough he adds a second and a third, scissoring and stretching him until he deems the hole stretched enough. He unzips his pants and pulls them down with his boxers. 

Jungkook stares at Jimin's defined body, wanting nothing more than to lick the older male's abs or run his fingers along his body. He notices Jimin's hard cock and bites his lower lip in arousal, ecstatic to have it in him. Jungkook watches in fascination how Jimin lubes up his own hard cock and grabs the younger male's thighs, pushing them to his chest and almost pushing inside, but not quite. First he glances at Jungkook, flashes a shit eating grin before slamming right in. "Ah fuck!" The maknae cries out in both pain and pleasure.

"It's not nice to curse Jungkookie," Jimin laughs, his grip on Jungkook's thigh is like steel as he thrusts shallowly. Jungkook whines, fighting against his bound hands and moving his lower half to meet Jimin's. Jimin takes his sweet time, moving around and feeling how Jungkook's walls clench around him. All of a sudden Jimin quickens his pace, hips rolling as he aims right to Jungkook's sweet spot. Jungkook clenches around him and Jimin lets out low grunts, slowing down to work the younger male up. 

"H-Hyung, faster." He doesn't know what to do, he's not getting what he needs. He tries to beg. When he feels Jimin pull out, he knows he did the wrong move. 

"I only asked of you one thing Kookie," Jimin looks disappointed, but not really. Only acting pitiful. "Are you gonna comply or not? Remember, your answer affects what I might do." He rubs his cock right between Jungkook's ass cheeks, smirking when he sees a pout forming. 

"I'm so sorry oppa, I didn't mean to say that... I was wrong,  _please_ don't stop." He's already breathless. If he thought Jimin's a good kisser then he's top notch in bed. 

"How will you prove to me you're truly sorry?" Jimin clicks his tongue, stroking Jungkook's cock languidly as sort of a punishment. 

"I-I'll do anything!" He sobs, hole clenching and unclenching around nothing. 

"Will you ride oppa's cock?" Jimin raises one eyebrow, reaching his hand to the scarf restraining Jungkook. 

"I will! I will make oppa cum like this so just  _please_ -" his hands are freed and Jimin pulls him up to his lap. 

"Then get to it." Jimin spanks his ass and spreads it apart for easier access. Jungkook lowers himself onto the thick cock and feels how it's reshaping his insides, reaching so deep and the burn of the stretch is so good, so hot. He starts bouncing up and down, wrapping his hands around Jimin, hand tangling in his hair as he holds on for support. "Tell oppa how it feels." 

"F-Feels g-good, fuck,  _ah_ ," Jungkook lets out a string of moans, any sense of shame already long gone. He feels full of Jimin and he doesn't know if there's anything in the world that feels better than this. Until Jimin starts stroking his leaking cock quickly, mixing the sensations. 

"That's right, moan for me." Jimin licks his ear shell. "So tight and good baby boy." 

"O-Oppa, I'm going to come," Jungkook wails, nails digging into Jimin's shoulders. 

"Come for me," Jimin growls, feeling his own orgasm nearing. He makes sure to stroke Jungkook's cock extremely fast, watching how his body writhes and he spasms in pleasure while coming all over both of them, coating them in white. Jimin pushes Jungkook down and fucks him until he comes himself, emptying his load inside of Jungkook's snug heat. With a sigh of satisfaction, he pulls out and watches his cum seeping out. 

Jungkook is panting, thoroughly fucked and incredibly tired. He closes his eyes only for a second but his consciousness fades. The last thing he remembers is Jimin cleaning him up from sweat and cum.

* * *

When the younger of the two wakes up, he realizes he's in Jimin's embrace. "You up?" The older male murmurers when he feels Jungkook moving. 

"Hmm..." He hums, blushing too much. Both of them are naked and his lower back aches, reminding him of their rather heated night. 

Jimin helps Jungkook get up and gives him some of his clothes to wear. They head to the kitchen and Jimin heats leftovers of pizza from three days ago.

"So, um, I'm sorry this is how our first time together happened." Jimin says. "I, eh, wanted to take you out but lust got the best of me."

"You wanted to take me out?" 

"I did. For the longest time." Jimin admits. "I had no idea if you liked me because you always seemed a bit distant next to me. You're the only reason I actually came to the party."

"W-What?"

"I really hate parties, they're too loud and annoying but I came because Taehyung told me you're going and that you're going to look amazing, and that I definitely can't miss it. When I saw him yesterday he told me you're in the kitchen, waiting for me." Jimin runs his hand through his hair. "When I saw how you're dressed and that you tried to hide from me, I realized Tae was probably messing with me, and that you didn't want to see me. Nevertheless, I tried to make a move on you. You seemed to like it so I thought... I thought you like me too." Jimin sighs. "But if it's only physical then I don't mind forgetting this ever happened. I wish I had thought more rationally yesterday. This is not how I wanted things to be between us." 

"N-No, no don't forget this happened." Jungkook quietly speaks. "I... like you a lot Jimin hyung, please don't think that way. I would never sleep with you just for the fun of it..." He shyly reaches his hand to Jimin's and smiles. "I admit this is not how I wanted to start things either but it already happened. Let's not ignore it and create a new start, let's just work with what we got."

"Sounds good to me except..." Jimin trails off.

"Except?" Jungkook's expression falls. He's worried he said something wrong.

" _You didn't call me oppa_." And with that, Jimin presses his lips against Jungkook's firmly, leaving him breathless and showing him once again just how  ** _good_** a dancer's hips are.


End file.
